Strawberry Promise Forever
by Creek Where Snow Falls
Summary: What if Ichigo was Kashino's childhood friend? What if his mom did something horrible to HIM? What if Ichigo goes to Saint Marie and Kashino dosen't remember her at all? Follow Ichigo and her friends as they unlock the secrets from within...
1. Remembering Him

**Hi! This is my first time posting a story here. I have read many stories and thought all the stories were spectacular!**

**On with the story...**

Strawberry Promise CH1  
Ichigo's POV(5 years old)

I stared out towards the street and sighed. The skies were dark with gray black clouds. The black car that drove toward our house blended right in with the sorrowful scenery. I grabbed my pink strawberry luggage bag and ran down the flight of wooden stairs. I was like a ghost. Not belonging to the scenery.

Kashino Makoto, a blond haired boy with caramel eyes, was sitting inside. I quickly slipped inside with the heavy bag and mouthed "thank you" to him.

"no prob" he mouthed back.

I slid to the seat next to him and closed the car door.

Kashino POV(5years old)  
She looked so cute with her red strawberry raincoat. I blushed at the thought. I hope she is going to stay here for a week at least.

She had told me the plan the last time we played.  
1. Let her mom find out when she finds out.  
2. Let her worry enough to search for her  
3. When her mom finds her she'll go back home

It was a complicated plan for my age, but it was worth a shot. Ichigo gave me a thankful look. I smiled back.

-A month later-(Ichigo POV)  
" Ichigo! Come here right now. " my mom yelled.

After a month, my mom finally worried about me. I sighed and followed her into the red minivan. " Bye bye ," I told him and hugged him ,tightly, goodbye.

I sniffled some tears and turned away. Never in my life would think that I'd see him again until that day... Until he forgot all about me or my existence.

8 Years Later(Ichigo's POV)

I hope he remembers me and I hope he went to Saint Marie Academy.

_/flashback/_  
_"Let's play Kashino! Let's play. "I told him._  
_He was sitting under the tree reading an all about chocolate book as always._  
_"Don't you wanna make some cookies?" I asked him with a big smile. _  
_He imedetely placed his book next to him and took off towards the kitchen. _  
_/flashback ends/_

_I stood infront of the gate in the school uniform and my black wig that is . I didn't want him to notice me.I whispered, " Vanilla. What if he sees me? What do I do than?"_

_"It's going to be okay. " she replied. A blond haired girl stood in front of her and waved her hand wildly. " Have you forgotten about your promise?"_

_/flashback/_

_"Promise me that you will go to Saint Marie Academy. I will meet you there. " Kashino whispered as I hugged him. _

_"I promise." I whispered back and left. _

_/flashback ends/_

" No. " the stubborn girl puffed. She was blushing madly. "I just hope that he remembers me. "

" Hi. My names Hanabusa Satsuski. Please accept this rose. " a green haired boy said in front of her as she looked up...

_**To Be Continued...**_  
_**PREVIEW of CH2**_  
_**" Oh thanks. " Ichigo replied. "I'm Amano Ichigo. " she said reaching out her hand for the rose. " By the way. Are these candy roses?"...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! ^_^**_


	2. Heart-broken

**Hi! I'm back with the next chapter.**

Strawberry Promise Ch2

Ichigo POV

" Oh thanks. " Ichigo replied. "I'm Amano Ichigo. " she said reaching out her hand for the red rose. " By the way. Are these candy roses?"

"Yes. You are really cute, too." Hanabusa answered. I blushed a faint red.

" Hey you. You're blocking my way. " a loud voice boomed behind me. Somehow it sounded familiar. "I said move. "

"Oh. Sorry. " I uttered and moved aside and glanced at the sculpture the boy was holding. "Wow. That looks really amazing!"

Then I did a double glance. A blond-haired boy holding an amazing chocolate sculpture stood in front of her. Is that Mako-kun? He is still very short. " Mako-kun?" I whispered and quickly turned red.

"Don't worry Ichigo. He'll notice soon. " Vanilla whispered next to me. I sighed and smiled, but inside my head I was thinking ; What happened to him? When did he get so short-tempered? Was it because of me? He was so nice and loving when we were small. Was it because of me?

"Oh. And this is Kashino Makoto and Andou Sennosuke. Say hello to them. " Hanabusa replied and waved. " Come on Ichigo. Let's go to the classroom. "

I looked hopefully at Kashino but he didn't even look at me.  
I followed them to the classrooms. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is a big classroom."

Kashino POV

Did I just hear her call me Mako-kun? Only Andou-kun knows that. How come she looks so familiar? Why is she looking hopefully at me? Is she waiting for me to say something?

I snapped back from my thoughts when Chocolat yelled,"Get it together Kashino. You're at the classroom now!"

I stood at the doorway and shook my head. I put the chocolate sculpture on the teacher's desk and then walked to my seat.

"Darrrrlinnng!"I smiled and turned around. Standing before me was _my one and only love. _

"Hi Miya-chan. Where were you today? I was looking for you. " I told her giving her a big smile. I saw Amano look a bit sad and disappointed. Well. Never mind her.

Ichigo POV

Why? Why? Why did Mako-kun look at her that way? Did he forget about me? Who I am even?

I shook my head and blinked away tears. It's nothing. They just respect each other. That's all. She is our senpai after all.

"Fight Ichigo. Fight!" Vanilla whispered into my ear. "I bet he will still remember you once he remembers."

**Once he REMEMBERS...**

* * *

I was placed in the A Group with Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, and Kashino (Mako-kun). Everyone was staring at me and I felt my face go blazing red.

I did everything wrong even though i knew how to make it. In the end, I was criticized by Mako-kun._ The one I admired. The one I thought was the greatest. _

I cried infront of the class and ran. For three hours straight I cried. Thank sweets that cooking class was the last class of the day or I would be missing tons of classes.

I ran away. To a secret garden that I found. There was tiny barely, surviving strawberries growing on the rims of the benches along with little wild, but pretty, plants and flowers.

That was when Vanilla, finally, appeared next to me. Vanilla was a cute sweets spirit from the Sweets Kingdom. She was here to help me fulfill my dream. My dream is to become a patissiere. She was by my side since I was 5. Once, I begged Vanilla to use her magic to let Mako-kun see her, but she said no.

It was Vanilla who encouraged me to go to Academy, but now seeing that Kashino liked another girl and completely forgot about me, I have completely lost my faith, confidence, and determination.

"Cheer up Ichigo! He'll remember you sooner or later and dump that annoying girl. " Vanilla exclaimed loudly.

_I will he_** remember**_? When?!_


End file.
